


Убивая время

by EliLynch



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: По мотивам финала 3.07, вы же знаете какая это была боль.





	

Когда Уилл произносит «прощай», все становится необыкновенно реальным, впервые за долгое время. Ганнибал смотрит на него, ожидая, что сейчас случится _что-то_. Уилл продолжит говорить, и выяснится, что его «прощай» значит совсем не то, что принято у обычных людей. Не может быть, чтобы он говорил всерьез. Уилл искал его в другой стране, даже после нанесенной раны и после смерти той, что была для него как дочь. В их отношениях не существовало грани, за которую можно было бы перейти.  
Но проходит несколько секунд, а Уилл все молчит, храня тишину так же тщательно, как и свой серьезный настрой.  
В его маленький дом, где непривычно тихо и пусто без своры собак, не врываются люди, не происходит ровным счетом ничего необычного.  
Это всего лишь расставание двух людей, один из который наконец принял решение и считает, что готов двигаться дальше в одиночестве. Одно расставание из миллионов других. Если Бог и существует, вряд ли его внимание может привлечь столь банальная сцена.  
Ганнибалу становится страшно. Еще недавно он был уверен, что сможет самостоятельно поставить точку в этой истории, употребив Уилла в пищу, но сейчас он начинает понимать, что совершил фатальную ошибку.  
Как просто уйти, когда уверен, что за тобой бросятся в погоню или попросят остаться раньше, чем ты успеешь дойти до двери. Как невероятно сложно встать на ноги и сделать несколько шагов, если понимаешь, что обратного пути уже не будет.  
Он смотрит Уиллу в глаза и не находит в его взгляде ничего, кроме холодной отстраненности. Уилл проявлял больше заинтересованности в момент их первой встречи, чем сейчас. Это — окончательность. Как с Микой.  
Слышится звук разбившейся посуды, мир стремительно теряет краски. «Я больше не нужен ему. Он справится без меня». Ганнибалу хочется уйти (сбежать) во Дворец Памяти, где он скрывался от боли в тот момент, когда на его спину ставили клеймо, и чуть раньше, когда плоть взрезал нож. Прогуливаясь по прохладным залам Дворца, он мог полностью игнорировать физическую боль, отголоски которой долетали туда из реального мира.  
Но в данном случае Дворец не мог стать панацеей. Слишком много помещений было связано с Уиллом. Комнаты, в которые он опрометчиво распахнул двери. Алтари их безумной любви, места, где они были вдвоем. Ганнибал думает, что сейчас они начинают рушиться. Эта мысль приносит боль как на физическом, так и на духовном уровне.  
Если бы Уилл сказал ему подобное на ферме у Верджеров, это можно было бы списать на вспышку ненависти, выплеск эмоций. Нынче это удобное оправдание не работает. Уилл выглядит измученным, но он совершенно спокоен. Он не чувствует себя предателем, а значит Ганнибал, не может упиваться обидой, как это случилось в прошлый раз. Все кончено. Уиллу больше не требуется прощение Ганнибала, этот долг выплачен сполна.  
Уилл жив, и все же пробиться к нему не легче, чем к Мике. Ганнибал запрещает внутреннему голосу употреблять слово «невозможно». Стадия отрицания принимает его в свои объятия, не требуя разумных доводов, и это именно то, что ему нужно. Пока он еще может остановиться, не начав умолять Уилла дать ему второй шанс. Это недопустимо. _Второй ли? Не имеет значения. Разве кто-то сможет превзойти его, сделать для Уилла больше, чем сделал он?_  
Но никто другой и не мог бы сделать ему больнее. Избавиться от Ганнибала значит избавиться и от боли.  
Лектер уходит и не оглядывается на пороге, чтобы не убеждаться в очевидном. Вслед ему не смотрят.

Он должен найти выход. Предложить Уиллу что-то еще, что-то совершенно новое. Их затянувшаяся сцена погони больше не представляла никакого интереса для ее участников. Чтобы вернуть доверие Уилла, нужна жертва. Не жертвенная овечка, в роли которой некогда выступила Эбигейл, а нечто, что ему, Ганнибалу, очень дорого.  
Едва заметная усмешка. Уиллом ради Уилла не пожертвуешь.  
Возможность оставить Грэма в покое он рассматривать не пробует. Мир теряет не только цвета, но и вкус, подзабытое ощущение ужаса хватает за горло и удерживает надежнее любого ошейника. Недавно он был хозяином положения, наслаждавшимся абсолютной безнаказанностью, теперь остается рассчитывать на милосердие победителя.  
Или на его любовь.  
Они были равными. Он так желал, чтобы Уилл встал рядом с ним, единственный человек в мире, способный понять и разделить его чувства. Как же вышло, что Уилл оказался сильнее? Он, вечно снедаемый сомнениями и захлебывающийся в чужих эмоциях? Это кажется совершенно невероятным, но боль, от которой никуда не деться, не позволяет сосредоточиться на анализе ситуации.  
 _Я должен вернуть его. Любым способом._

— Ты всегда будешь знать, где можешь найти меня, — говорит Ганнибал, обращаясь, разумеется, не к Джеку.  
Уилл, на которого обращен его взор, не пытается скрыть своего раздражения. Он вновь отгораживается от мира очками с толстой оправой. Его волосы растрепаны, и кудряшки завиваются в разные стороны. Элегантное пальто сменяется старой неопрятной курткой. Уилл так отчаянно старается показать, что сможет вернуться в прежнюю жизнь, забыв про все метаморфозы, через которые ему пришлось пройти за время их знакомства.  
Что же, значит, они оба одержимы идеей повернуть время вспять.  
Ганнибал оставляет у порога Уилла свою свободу, как единственно-возможную достойную жертву. Если ждать достаточно долго, то он вернется, обещает себе Ганнибал. Он не справится без меня. Он поймет, почему я изменил свое решение, отказался от того, чем действительно дорожил.  
Ответ лежит на поверхности. Ганнибал не чувствует себя свободным, и дело тут вовсе не в Джеке и не в клетке для особо опасных преступников, куда его намереваются посадить. Клетка появилась намного раньше, Лектер зашел в нее добровольно, из чистого любопытства и вспыхнувшего чувства симпатии. Грэм захлопнул за ним дверь. Если клетка все равно неизбежна, можно выдержать некоторые внешние неудобства.  
Ганнибал бросает последний взгляд на Уилла, прежде чем позволяет увести себя. Хочет запомнить лицо Уилла в мельчайших деталях, чтобы потом воссоздавать заново в своих картинах.

Когда они усаживаются в машину, Джек многозначительно хмыкает.  
— Не думал, что ты зайдешь так далеко, — говорит он себе под нос. «Ради любви» не произносится, но подразумевается.

Чилтон не отказывает себе в удовольствии прийти к Ганнибалу лично, чтобы рассказать ему о предстоящей свадьбе Уилла Грэма.  
— Кажется, ее зовут Молли, — сообщает он с напускным пренебрежением и и тут же искоса глядит на своего пациента, чтобы узнать, какое воздействие оказали его слова. Точь-в-точь шакал, ожидающий, когда же хищник наконец ослабеет достаточно, чтобы можно было напасть. — Еще и с ребенком. С мелким мальчишкой. Как думаете, Грэм сумеет стать хорошим отцом? С Эбигейл вышло не слишком удачно. Впрочем, тогда на роль второго родителя претендовали вы… Грэм собирается жениться и уехать отсюда, как я слышал. Эта его Молли разрешила будущему мужу взять с собой всех собак.  
Чилтон заранее прорепетировал свою речь и рассчитывал, что каждое слово будет для Лектера серьезным ударом. К несчастью для него, Ганнибал как будто и не слушает. Сидит за столом, копается в своих бумажках.

Можно подумать, это не он пачками передавал Грэму записки, когда только попал сюда. Конверты возвращались нераспечатанными, и тогда Чилтон вскрывал их и читал, но понять содержимое записок не мог. Чашки, мангусты, улитки и светлячки. Почему эти двое никогда не умели разговаривать как нормальные люди?  
Можно подумать Ганнибал попал сюда не из-за сложные взаимоотношений с бывшим профайлером. Их история прогремела на весь штат после того, как Лаундс взяла в руки клавиатуру и написала весьма скандальную статью, носившую заголовок «Мужья-убийцы». Позже в газете напечатали опровержение, но дело было уже сделано. О Лектере говорили, каждое утро в его комфортабельную камеру таскали свежую корреспонденцию с разных уголков света, и по прошествии времени интерес общественности к интеллектуальному каннибалу вовсе не угасал. С одной стороны, Чилтон радовался популярности своего пациента и дивидендам с запатентованного выражения «Ганнибал-каннибал», с другой стороны, его душа требовала расплаты за изувеченное лицо, а выдумать что-то лучше мелких пакостей не выходило.

Поток писем к Уиллу прекратился только спустя несколько месяцев, зато сразу и насовсем.  
«Неужели же он его разлюбил?» — разочарованно думал Чилтон, покидая личное пространство доктора Лектера после неудавшейся беседы о свадьбе Грэма. В глубине души Чилтон признавал, что Ганнибал выглядел уверенно и невозмутимо, даже находясь за стеклянной стеной.

Если бы Чилтон потерял рассудок и приблизился на расстояние вытянутой руки, Ганнибал без колебаний свернул бы ему шею. Не за прежние прегрешения и не за его нелепые выходки, призванные ухудшить условия жизни «звездного пациента», а лишь за то, что он назначил себя гонцом, приносящим дурные вести. С еще большим воодушевлением Ганнибал нарисовал в своем воображении образ Молли, невзрачной женщины средних лет, и кроваво расправился с ней. Он хотел убить ее, а может, и ребенка, который _не имел права_ называть Уилла «отцом» (где-то на нижних этажах Дворца заплакала Эбигейл). Но не самого Уилла. Нет, этот урок он усвоил очень хорошо.  
Теоретически он мог начать продумывать план побега. Он против Чилтона? Смешно говорить об этом. Возможность лично расправиться с будущей семьей Уилла была реальна, но после этого ему предстояло бы пережить новый разрыв, что еще дальше увело бы его от цели.  
Вдох и выдох. Если ждать достаточно долго…  
Эти слова стали его мантрой.  
Если ждать достаточно долго…  
Потянувшись за чистым листком бумаги, Лектер стал набрасывать портрет Уилла, такого, каким он должен был стать к тому моменту, как придет навестить его. Послушным, смирившимся с неизбежным. Осознавшим, что мир снова отторгает его, как чужака, что его семья - не более чем фальшивка, неудачная замена настоящей.  
Если ждать достаточно долго, то их любовь, напившись крови обоих, сможет залечить свои раны.  
Ганнибал вкладывает в руку нарисованного Уилла ключ, уделяя внимание каждой мелкой детали. В этой камере время становится его единственной жертвой, уничтожаемой снова и снова, без малейших сожалений.  
Что поделать. В его случае «жизнь» и «ожить» невозможны без ожидания.


End file.
